Taloch
Within this world overlooked by Pasus, the air is thick with magic from the presence of greenery and animals. A land rich in culture and history, Taloch is of the most diverse with species living on the planet. Most attribute this factor to the deity who created it, one full of life and wanting to spread his touch. Unfortunately, the planet has fallen to one of the biggest wars of its time, almost collapsing on itself of the discourse caused by the madness of man. __TOC__ History Originally intended, Pasus created Taloch for his own private excursions as an green oasis. A variety of species were created over time as Pasus' intrigue over creating life extended beyond flora. .... Currently in population ranking, the humans are the largest, followed dwarves, orcs, and elves. All else that don't fit into these categories would be referred to as "Mythics." Northern side of Taloch was full of countries; one country grown imperialistic in their views and conquered over other countries: the Selvik Empire. One of terrible cruelties done by the Selvik Empire was their treatment of Mythics, they were either murdered or enslaved. Another powerful entity exists as a force against the empire known as Vashra. These are the remaining unclaimed countries that are rebelling against empire. However, these small countries act independently of another for they are merely allies in the great cause. Neutral to the war happens is the country of Elisus, one full of high elves. For their lack of interest in battle, and high potency in magic, they've devised a large barrier, separating them from both the Vashra and Selvik Empire. *Vashra = name originating country *Selvik = name of originating country Society 'Technology' Compared to other worlds, the technology of Taloch is very primitive in nature. Items such as electricity, advanced medicines, and power sources such as steam and electricity remained largely undiscovered. The simple burning of wood remains the largest source for heat and power. Wagons and horses are the main mode of transport across land, though there are "Riders" from the Vashra region which are known for their taming of smaller dragon species and use for aerial travel. Weapons remain restricted to those carved or iron-worked, such as knives, swords, spears, bows and arrows, clubs, etc. The exact ''extent of technology differs from region to region and from culture to culture. 'Government' 'Language' 'Religion' 'Diseases' Geography Selvik Empire A nation with a bloody history, the Selvik Empire dominated a large portion of Taloch. Through a series of wars and battles it has conquered its neighboring peoples and absorbed them into itself, leading to a variety of lores and biomes. Currently, the Empire is waging a long war against the last remaining human country called Vashra while simultaneously attempting to manage its current captured countries. The Selvik Empire is largely human. Prejudice has been bred into the Selvikian people, and this paired with old superstitions and customs makes the Empire a hostile place towards anything non-human. However, this thinking is centered in the deeper and older parts of the Empire while newly gained territories with its "adopted" citizens have yet to fully accept the Empire's ways. These "younger" countries and their people reside along the outer areas of the Empire. As a rule of thumb, the more rural a place and the further away it is from the center of the Empire, the safer it is for non-human to mingle and interact; as long as one evades the Empire's harsh soldiers who seemingly attack / are hostile towards any non-humans they see. A majority of land within the Selvik Empire is very green and fertile. Small and tame woodland areas are scattered about that contain abundant amounts of animals and strange plant life. Lakes, plains, and hilly areas can all be found in the rural areas while settlements that range from simple villages to complex cities have been constructed; a majority of this urbanization has occurred towards the northern section of the Empire. Vashra Vashra is located at the southwest edge of the Taloch map. It's terrain is very cracked and unruly, making it very difficult for travel by foot or caravan. Mountains, cliffs, and ridges are common here. However, the land is in no way barren as greenery can be found in lower crevices, valleys, with the temperatures remaining moderately stable and warm when not traveling upwards into higher regions. Humans, orcs, and dwarves all inhabit this country and coexist peacefully. These different species have banded together to protect their homeland against the advances of the Empire to take Vashra into its domain, fending off Empire soldiers with their combined talents. The southern dwarves have built their own structures that utilize the mountains for their own towns and cities. Human beings have crafted their own villages wherever they can in the uneven Vashran ground, be it in valleys with protective walls of earth or built to the sides of small mountains. It's very common for the two species to live within each others locations with little-to-no social backlash. In some places, human and dwarven cities have been meshed together to create truly unique habitats. A race of orcs can also be found here; goblins. These small creatures can and have built their own lopsided "towns" all around their higher functioning neighboring species. It's not uncommon for a Vashran to return home and find everything in shambles due to a stray goblin "borrowing" materials for their haphazard creations. Though sometimes seen as a pest, goblins are also largely welcome into society and treated with the equal rights of others. Elisus The country of the High Elves, Elisus is set in the southwest edge of Taloch. A peaceful country, the High Elves that govern it have long ago decided to stay out of human affairs and squabbles, distancing themselves from the wars the Empire fuels. Instead, they have created a safe haven for their kind and are wary of any outsiders that may disrupt their lives. The mountain range outside their border does well to keep out unwanted guests that can't traverse the land. Magical barriers have been placed upon the more accessible areas, such as mountain passes, which allow only High Elves and invited guests into Elisus. These "invited guests" are typically traders and students who's duration of stay normally last anywhere between a few weeks to a few months before they are asked to leave. There is not much wilderness to be found in Elisus. The earth that isn't occupied by elven cities is normally rocky and unfit for any sort of farming. However, moderately sized elven gardens can be found scattered both inside and out of the cities and it is not uncommon for elven households to have their own small gardens to supply their own greens. Elisus is one of the only countries of Taloch to directly touch the ocean, while the remainder of the countries remained landlocked. The ocean is very important to the High Elves which is evident due to their many cities crafted against the edges of the water. High Elf diets consist of a variety of fish and water-dwellers, though they use magic to lure the creatures closer to shore rather than constructing ships to cross the water. Despite their closeness to the sea, High Elves refuse to attempt to traverse it or allow others to do so, seemingly due to disastrous results in the past. Demography Humans The humans of Taloch are a balanced race. Considered part of the Primal category, humans are one of the first races to be created on Taloch. Their history is long and varied and through the years they have expanded to claim a large portion of the map for their cities and industry. Their relations with Mythics has always been unstable and constantly shifting, largely due to the claiming of wild lands and due to the human wars which have disrupted and even destroyed many Mythic lives. Selviks Vashrans Elves A strong, proud, and graceful people, elves are considered part of the Primal category of beings. Much like their fellow Primals, they have claimed and tamed their own sections of Taloch for their individual peoples. Elves are born with a strong natural affinity for magic, with even children being able to perform simple spells. This, combined with their high intelligence and strong codes of morals, makes all variations of elves respected and feared by many others. For the last few centuries, elves have fought to preserve their ways of life against the march of the Empire. High Elves Wood Elves Dark Elves Dwarves IN PROGRESS [Northern Southern Orcs Considered part of the Primal category of beings, the existence of orcs is utterly accidental. According to both orc lore the lore of other races, it is widely accepted that the orc race in its entirety is a mistake, after the Gods failed to create a perfect race and cast it out of their lands. The resulting people were scattered across Taloch without a true home or country of their own. Several races of orcs have surfaced and developed over the years, gaining unique characteristics to survive in the lands that they travel. Ogres Goblins Trolls Mythics A ''very diverse and populated group, Mythics are not by definition a species. Rather, the term "Mythics" refers to the vast number of seperate scattered mythical beings that populate Taloch and are not human or elf. There are many species that fit into this category, with many variations even within the same species. More species are 'Listing' Humanoid= *Banshees *Ichis *Giants *Hobbits *Fairies/Pixies *Minotaurs *Nymphs *Gorgons *Gargoyles |-|Half-Humans/Shapeshifters= *Naga *Spirit Animals (Mystic Animals) *Kitsunes |-|Animalish= *Dragons *Wyverns *Kelpies *Hippogriffs *Unicorns *Griffins |-|Other= *Ao Aos *Shadow Figures Category:Worlds